Question: The ratio of girls to boys in Ms. Snow's math class is 3:2. If there is a total of 45 students, how many girls are in Ms. Snow's math class?
Solution: If there are $3k$ girls in Ms. Snow's class, then there are $2k$ boys.  Since the total number of students is $45$, we solve $2k+3k=45$ to find $k=45/5=9$.   There are $3k=3(9)=\boxed{27}$ girls in the class.